Inminente apocalipsis
by Kiri Asakura
Summary: El doctor John Watson vive dichoso por su nuevo empleo y por la relación que ha iniciado con Sherlock desde hace algunos meses. Watson está feliz por poder pasar de nuevo la víspera de Navidad en compañía de Sherlock y su hermana, sin saber que una amenaza monstruosamente inexplicable pronto amenzará todo Londres. Apocalipsis Zombie!


**Nota:** Este es un fic hecho especialmente para Brenda Santiago por Santa Slash en los grupos sexy slash de Facebook :3

Oh me tardé horrores en tener listo este fic, lamento terriblemente la demora pero bueno estas fechas suelen ser muy estresantes x.x. Jaja la verdad no soy fan del tema de los zombies por lo que no conozco mucho pero espero que haya salido bien y te guste aunque sea un poco y sobretodo que compense un poco la espera ^^

…..

Pronto sería navidad. Las calles de Londres ya se habían llenado con adornos coloridos y brillantes por la temporada en casi todas las casas y el frío se hacía sentir cada vez más fuerte e inminente con el pasar de los días.

Ésta sería la segunda navidad que el doctor John Watson pasaría a lado de Sherlock como su pareja y se sentía dichoso de que su relación hubiera prosperado de esta manera porque ciertamente había sido difícil para él tomar la decisión de aceptarlo y ceder a sus verdaderos sentimientos, una pareja homosexual siempre podía estar expuesta a la crítica. Pero ahora eso no importaba porque a su lado había descubierto no solo lo excitante que ere experimentar nuevas y fervientes emociones a su lado sino que había aprendido a disfrutar cada una de ellas.

El doctor John Watson era una médico militar y este año había sido bastante próspero para él pues había conseguido, con ayuda de Mycroft Holmes, obtener un buen empleo dentro de una importante organización que por fortuna estaba instalada dentro de Londres por lo cual no tenía que estar lejos de Sherlock. Debido a sus grandes habilidades no pasó mucho tiempo para que lograran asignarle un puesto de mayor importancia como encargado de una sección dentro del edificio, lo cual le hizo sentirse muy enorgullecido de sí mismo.

Sin embargo, estar en este puesto lo hacía mantener ocupado casi la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo que ya no podía pasar demasiado tiempo con su novio, ni tampoco podía darse demasiado el lujo de ayudarlo en sus investigaciones de casos criminales. Pero estar dentro de tal élite de una organización tan grande no era algo que debiera despreciar, no podía claudicar solo por su deseo ferviente de continuar a lado de Sherlock resolviendo juntos misterios tan interesantes.

Ahora que el invierno se acercaba y con él se acercaban también las celebraciones decembrinas por lo cual al fin podría disfrutar de unos días de descanso.

John Watson se llenó de emoción por pasar una buena celebración en casa, en compañía de su familia y de su pareja. A pesar de que no lo admitía muy a menudo la verdad era que la navidad siempre había sido su época del año favorita.

A pesar de que Watson debía pasar varias horas dentro del trabajo siempre podía darse tiempo para salir a dar una caminata por el parque o verse con Sherlock en algún restaurante para cenar, eso solo si Sherlock no estaba demasiado ocupado resolviendo algún nuevo caso.

Al fin había llegado el día que sería la víspera de navidad y ambos habían acordado verse en uno de los sitios que más solían concurrir para disfrutar el almuerzo al medio día y tener suficiente tiempo para después hacer los últimos preparativos para la nochebuena. El lugar que habían elegido era un restaurante modesto donde servían cenas muy buenas a cambio de una módica cantidad de dinero. Pero lo mejor de eso era poder volver a verse y hablar acerca de las cosas importantes que habían hecho en días posteriores en sus respectivos empleos.

—es una lástima que ya no puedas ayudarme John, te has perdido de mucho— dijo Sherlock con sátira, tratando de provocarlo y también de probarle un poco que realmente lo extrañaba. Además Sherlock siempre había omitido decir que realmente la idea de que John decidiera trabajar para dicha organización no le agradaba del todo. Pero agradecía que al menos en nochebuena y navidad pudiera tenerlo para él.

—oh Sherlock, sabes que el nuevo trabajo me mantiene muy ocupado. Además la pensión del ejército no podía alcanzarme para seguir pagando la renta, aunque sea solo la mitad— dijo Watson determinante.

—como sea John he estado trabajando en un caso muy particular en días recientes. Descubrí que se han desatado una serie de síntomas extraños en un sujeto que trabajaba en el laboratorio de Baskerville que lo llevaron a una transformación monstruosa y dolorosa con un trágico final.

— ¿qué quieres decir? ¿A qué tipo de transformación monstruosa te refieres? — inquirió el rubio curioso.

Sherlock mostraba una expresión de bastante seriedad en su rostro, divisó un poco hacia los demás comensales y luego volvió a posar su mirada sobre John.

—Parece que el individuo estaba trabajando dentro de una investigación altamente secreta de funcionarios del gobierno británico. Al parecer han estado cultivando cepas mutadas de tres de los virus más peligrosos del mundo con el propósito de usarlo como una potente arma biológica. Y…temo que al final el experimento se les ha salido de las manos, aunque algo me dice que en realidad al tipo que tuvo la mala fortuna de convertirse en la primera víctima de este mortal nuevo virus alguien le tendió una trampa y lo usó como conejillo de indias. Ellos habían estado siempre llevando todo el procedimiento en el laboratorio bajo estrictos estándares de cuidado, en especial el sujeto que murió quien también tenía incontables enemigos que incluso en días recientes le habían enviado mensajes de amenazas de muerte, mofándose de su trabajo y de su persona y todo porque al parecer todas las personas quienes han financiado tan atroz arma biológica son personas en altos mandos de la política británica que de ninguna manera quieren que sus jefes de mayor rango se enteren. Todavía desconozco su real propósito.

— ¡ todo eso suena espantoso! —dijo John sobresaltado.

—lo es, demasiado, porque temo que esta nueva cepa es tan agresiva y voraz que ni siquiera necesita demasiado tiempo para incubar, los síntomas suelen presentarse casi inmediatamente llevando al desgraciado individuo a la muerte inevitable en tan solo escasas horas. Lo peor es que, como he mencionado, el enfermo sufre una grotesca transformación repentina, los síntomas comienzan cuando desafortunadamente ya es demasiado tarde y es irreversible y progresivamente mortal.

—oye oye, yo soy médico, ¿puedes explicarme mejor cuales son exactamente esos síntomas? Quizá se parezca a alguna otra enfermedad conocida. Me gustaría mejor verlo por mí mismo— exigió John.

—solo se han reportado dos víctimas, es decir una más además del laboratorista del cual te hablé. Tuvieron que encerrarlo en una habitación ultra segura mientras todavía evalúan su condición. No es un sujeto que haya mostrado de pronto una agresividad efusiva y ni quiera parece desplazarse rápido pues sus pasos y todos sus movimientos se volvieron torpes, pero…en cuando alcanzó a una de las laboratoristas se abalanzó sobre ella con mordacidad para morderla, parece que ver a humanos sanos despierta un apetito voraz por comerlos, y lo más espantoso de todo fue que la pobre chica al recibir esta mordida terminó en la misma condición que él antes de que él pudiera comerla. En ese momento no había nadie más cerca de donde ellos se encontraban por lo que al notar todo en las cámaras de seguridad pudieron percatarse de lo que en realidad había sucedido. Tan pronto como pudieron los encerraron a ambos, en cuartos ultra seguros separados para evaluarlos a cada uno. Informaron que se les administraron una vacuna preventiva que también habían estado trabajando en caso de emergencia, parece que los desgraciados laboratoristas ya esperaban que esto sucediera, aunque lo cierto es que al parecer no habían podido experimentar aún ni siquiera con sujetos animales de laboratorio. Es obvio decir que las vacunas no las administraron de cerca, en tal estado de los infectados resulta imposible por lo que la vacuna les fue administrada lanzada con dardos, pero hasta ahora nada ha funcionado.

—bien, bien ¿y los síntomas? ¿Cuál es ese monstruoso aspecto del que hablas? — indagó John más estricto.

—pues….extrañamente los infectados sufren una putrefacción en vida, rápida y repentina. La consciencia la pierden desde el principio, una vez que han comenzado a experimentar la sensación de mareos, pero como dije cuando los síntomas aparecen ya es demasiado tarde y la transformación de sus tejidos vivos se vuelve rápida, pareciera que son cadáveres que han perecido hace un par de semanas pero que siguen estando animados, carentes totalmente de todo raciocinio, solo actúan por un salvaje instinto.

—entonces estás investigando el caso…

—sí, aunque todo acaba de ocurrir esta misma madrugada…—explicó Sherlock serio y luego bebió un poco de su té helado.

—llévame a ver a esos pacientes que tienen encerrados, Sherlock, por favor—insistió John, levantándose de la mesa, dejando a medio comer la ensalada que había pedido a la camarera hacia un rato.

—no creo que esté autorizado que un simple médico como tú, no te ofendas John, entre tan fácil al lugar donde los tienen en cuarentena, pero te llevaré de todos modos, quizá podamos burlar a la seguridad, además yo también estoy interesado en enterarme más sobre este extraño caso—explicó Sherlock y acto seguido también se levantó de la mesa.

Ambos hombres pagaron la cuenta y pronto salieron del restaurante. Estando afuera tomaron un taxi y que los condujo hasta donde estaban los laboratorios donde hacía más de un año habían resuelto juntos aquel caso del sabueso.

Efectivamente tal y como Sherlock lo había dicho, no se les permitió la entrada. Pero justo cuando el policía estaba echándolos de la entrada principal una serie de gritos desgarradores de varias personas se hizo sonora. De inmediato, Sherlock y John notaron el ajetreo que estaba armándose dentro. La gente comenzaba a salir de ahí huyendo despavoridos, presas del pánico, estaban huyendo de alguien o de algo. Sherlock y John al notar el inminente peligro decidieron ocultarse detrás de unas columnas.

—Espera aquí John, debemos observar lo que está pasando y así determinar qué es lo más conveniente que debemos hacer— indicó Sherlock cuando ambos estaban ocultos. Sherlock trató de pensar en el mejor plan para escapar ilesos de ahí y también para entender mejor qué era exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

Los ojos de ambos no dieron cabida a lo que presenciaron a continuación. Varias de las personas que habían salido despavoridas se detenían por un momento en sus propios lugares con la notable apariencia de que estaban a punto de desmayarse para casi de inmediato cambiar su semblante por uno horroroso y repentino donde sus pieles adquirían de inmediato un color negruzco supurante de manchas de distintos colores y ampollas, como si de cadáveres putrefactos después de días se tratase. Sin dura habían sido infortunadas víctimas de la enfermedad mutada.

— ¡esto es espantoso! ¿Qué hacemos? —inquirió Watson alarmado.

—si salimos así como así podría pasarnos lo mismo. Aunque me temo que la enfermedad se transmite solo por contacto directo con la persona, mediante una mordida como había mencionado antes, por lo que es mejor no enfrentarlos. Parecen lentos, pero una vez que logran estar lo suficientemente cerca de ti te atacan con una fuerza descomunal por lo cual no es tan fácil que te zafes de sus manos y entonces la mordedura se hunde en tu piel, y al poco rato estás así como ellos. Pero mejor dejemos las charlas para después John, debemos tomar ese taxi antes de que el conductor se percate de lo que está ocurriendo y decida huir sin nosotros.

John asintió decidido. Los gritos de la gente desesperada, que no era demasiada, se volvieron sórdidos y lastimeros. Entonces Sherlock y John decidieron acercarse con cautela hacia el taxi donde estaba el conductor que los había traído hasta ahí y que estaba esperando por ellos. Cuando el chofer los vio desde su lugar puso en marcha el motor, sin saber que de pronto desde la espalda dos de esos nuevos monstruos zombizados lo tomaba por el cuello y lo obligaba a salir del vehículo. EL hombre sin saber qué hacer, horrorizado lo último que pudo alcanzar a sentir fue a uno de esos zombies mordiendo su cabeza, quebrando su cráneo provocándole la muerte instantáneamente. Los monstruos terminaron de sacar al hombre ahora muerto de su vehículo para comenzar a devorar su masa encefálica cuando lo tenían ya tirado sobre el frío pavimento. Sherlock y John estaban horrorizados, John estaba mucho más estupefacto desde su lugar al haber presenciado tan horrorosa escena pero antes de que pudiera salir de su asombro Sherlock lo tomó de la muñeca y lo hizo entrar dentro del auto. Pronto Sherlock tomó el volante y condujo el carro hasta salir del lugar y llegar a la avenida dejando a los horribles zombies disfrutar del mortuorio festín.

—Oh Dios, esto es tan espantoso, no puede ser posible— decía John constantemente, su respiración agitada era un claro indicador de su miedo.

—lo sé John, por suerte son ciegos a los colores y un poco sordos al parecer, o al menos eso era lo que indicaba el reporte de la experimentación. Debemos darnos prisa para llegar a algún medio informativo y avisar lo que hemos visto.

—si Sherlock, pero ¿a dónde iremos primero? —preguntó al fin el doctor, en su rostro casi no podía desdibujarse el pánico que le había causado presenciar a los muertos vivientes hacía un rato.

—vamos primero a 221b Baker Street, necesito algo que dejé...además tal vez vamos a necesitar un arma —dijo Sherlock pensativo.

Pronto llegaron a la calle donde estaba ubicado el apartamento que la señora Hudson les rentaba desde hacía tiempo. Las calles estaban concurridas como siempre y a esa hora el sol había terminado de ocultarse, todo parecía marchar con toda la normalidad y en cada casa las luces navideñas brillaban en muchos colores. John Watson dio un suspiro de alivio cuando al fin estuvieron frente a la puerta principal de la vivienda y pensó que lo mejor era que debía tratar de tranquilizarse.

Se apresuraron a tocar la puerta, nadie les abrió a pesar de tocar con un poco de insistencia varias veces, probablemente la señora Hudson no se encontraba o estaba demasiado ocupada preparando la cena que degustarían para la cena de nochebuena dentro de algunas horas.

Entonces Sherlock decidió abrir la puerta, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo e ingresaron dentro del lugar. Todo parecía silencioso, más de lo normal. Subieron pronto las escaleras que daban hacia sus habitaciones mientras Sherlock llamaba de nuevo a la señora Hudson, pero nunca obtuvo una respuesta de la dama. Al fin Sherlock entró en su propia habitación y tomó lo que tenía contemplado ocupar mientras John Watson esperaba por él, con un poco de inquietud. No habían pasado demasiado tiempo desde que Sherlock había ido en búsqueda de aquello pero para John casi había parecido una eternidad, la imagen de aquellos asquerosos seres pútridos no podía disiparse de su mente y no tenía explicación para ello pues siendo un médico militar conocía de cerca la muerte, su proceso de descomposición y cada característica y también había presenciado un sinfín de heridas horribles durante toda su carrera e incluso en la guerra en el medio oriente, pero aquello había resultado ser demasiado perturbador, el impacto que había causado en él probablemente no desaparecería en días o quizá era solo que realmente aunque no lo hubiera mencionado tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

—Espero que se dé prisa— dijo el rubio para sí mismo, impaciente. En un momento vio su reloj de mano y contempló que casi era la hora en la que su hermana le había avisado que llegaría para cenar con él y Sherlock, John la había invitado, pero ésta estaba siendo una muy mala víspera de navidad.

Entonces se escuchó un sonido seco golpear la puerta principal que estaba bajando las escaleras. La puerta crujió como si se hubiera hecho añicos y John Watson se giró media vuelta alarmado. Se escucharon pasos que hacían rechinar las escaleras, entonces para su gran sorpresa su hermana misma apareció frente a sus ojos, ella había logrado ingresar dentro de la casa destrozando la puerta de forma inexplicable. Pero su hermana no tenía la apariencia que de la lozanía de su piel como todo ser humano, su piel era negruzca y espantosamente purulenta, manaba de ella un fétido olor a descomposición animal. Su hermana tenía el mismo horrible aspecto que aquellas horribles criaturas y estaba justo en frente de él, tratando de pronunciar el nombre de John que solo se alcanzaba a escuchar como balbuceos casi incomprensibles. John Watson estaba atónito ante tan horrible imagen, no podía asimilarlo y entonces la criatura repugnante en la cual ahora su hermana se había convertido trató de abalanzarse sobre él con suma violencia arrebatada, fallando en el intento tras el sonido estrepitoso de una bala que le había atinado. Sherlock le había disparado desde espaldas de John Watson y ahora la criatura había caído pesadamente sobre el piso, llenando el suelo de fluidos viscosos y malolientes.

—no hay tiempo que perder John, lo siento en verdad pero tu hermana ya no tiene salvación. Pero temo que la bala no ha matado por completo así que lo mejor es que huyamos de aquí lo antes posible.

John no podía creer que ahora su hermana estuviera ahí tirada en el piso, y jamás imaginó que tuviera este final tan espantoso. Era algo increíble, no podía asimilarlo. Pero debía aceptarlo, ser un médico le había dado siempre la sangre fría para aceptar lo irreversible por más duro que fuera.

— ¡Vamos, de prisa John!— espetó Sherlock y John sin pronunciar palabra solo asintió con seriedad y le siguió. Estuvieron pronto fuera de la vivienda, estando de pie en la acera todo parecía estar en normalidad pero de pronto desde el fondo de la calle Sherlock y John notaron a la distancia lo que más se habían temido, había tres sujetos que presentaban los mismos horribles síntomas que la hermana de John, y se acercaban lentamente a ellos arrastrando los pies mientras de fondo se podían escuchar algunos villancicos.

—creo que ya entiendo la razón por la cual tu hermana se convirtió en eso John, seguramente llegó a la puerta puntual y tuvo la mala fortuna de encontrarse con uno de esos monstruos que debió morderla. Temo que esta será una navidad muy especial. Nunca pensé que la próxima víspera de navidad tendía que verme en la necesidad de aplicar el Darwinismo social en la máxima extensión de la palabra.

—Él más apto sobrevive…—musitó John irresoluto.

Sherlock observó el panorama por un momento, se dio cuenta que tal vez no iba a ser tan fácil deshacerse de los muertos vivientes que se acercaban paulatinamente, además solo quedaban 3 balas en su revolver.

John Watson realmente había deseado mucho volver a sentir la excitante emoción de ayudar a Sherlock resolviendo casos, pero nunca esperó que la próxima misión en la cual se vería involucrado tuviera que ser bajo una perentoria amenaza de tal magnitud.

—feliz víspera de navidad, John— dijo el peli-oscuro acercándose al atónito John y tomándolo por la cintura para darle un prolongado y apasionado beso que pese al miedo que todavía sentía, el rubio disfrutó y correspondió abrazándose fuerte a su espalda, si iba a morir esta noche al menos quería hacerlo luego de unir sus labios con los del hombre que despertaba mil emociones en él.

Ésta sería una larga noche.


End file.
